1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary tool, and more particularly to a rotary tool with a rotatable and replaceable indicating coiled spring for indicating a standard thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotary tool, such as a screw driver bit or a socket, is often used for tightening/loosing a bolt or a screw. However, bolts and screws have various standards for providing different torsion. A user may be confused to pick up a desired tool during operating. As a result, it is necessary for a rotary tool with an indicating element to show its standard. The user would feel easy and convenient to quickly choose a rotary tool with a suitable standard.
A conventional indicating element for a rotary tool in accordance with the prior art is made of plastic and sleeved on the rotary tool. The conventional indicating elements have different colors for providing the differentiating function among the rotary tools.
Another conventional indicating element for rotary tool in accordance with the prior art has a ring structure and is made of metal, such as aluminum alloy or iron. These metal rings have different colors for providing the differentiating function among the rotary tools.
However, the conventional plastic ring which is sleeved on the rotary tool has a weaker structure to be easily broken after being used for a long time. In addition, even the conventional metal ring provides a stronger structure than the conventional plastic ring. The metal ring has less elasticity and is difficult to be sleeved on the rotary tool as being assembled. Therefore, the metal ring is inconvenient for being used as an indicating element when being attached on the rotary tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional indicating coiled springs for rotary tools.